


Tease

by mylovestruckhero



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovestruckhero/pseuds/mylovestruckhero
Summary: After joining the LOV you and Dabi start taking a liking to each other but neither of you are ready to admit that. Then suddenly you have the uncontrollable urge to tease him but things don't go exactly to plan.
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia) & Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 172





	Tease

It had been exactly four months since you joined the league. Toga pulled a party popper and started yelling for you to blow out the candle. She insisted on doing this every month and no one really had the heart to stop her. She looked so happy and it was a lighthearted thing to do with everyone. And so slowly the rest of the gang started to celebrate too. They would get wasted and yell at each other over video games and the loud noises from everyone being in the living room never really bothered you. 

You had been dragged into the league against your will. At first, you shouted and cried dramatically while the rest of them rolled their eyes. Looking back on it now it seemed a little childish. It honestly wasn’t that big of a deal especially since you’d been on the run from the police and hopping from place to place ever since childhood. You hadn’t expected them to offer you a place to stay in exchange for your quirk services. You never really liked your quirk very much. A healing quirk was essentially useless when it came to being a street rat. On Top of the fact that causing problems for others was your specialty. You loved the thrill of causing trouble and a healing quirk just wasn’t very fun. 

Joining the league was the most you’ve ever used your healing quirk. Healing the members of the league whenever they got a little too close to danger was really your only job here. Your only condition is that if you had to go with them anywhere that you weren’t going to fight kids. You were a thief and had no plans on upping the charges to assault. Especially assaulting a minor. You simply didn’t feel like going to jail for anything serious. You liked shiny things and you liked them even more after you had sneaked them into your pocket for free and strolled out without anyone suspecting you. 

The league gave you a bed and food which was more than you were used to. You started stealing out of necessity and then slowly started stealing for fun as you got older. Your parents had never actually cared about you. They didn’t even take the time to feed you so everything you ate and owned was a product of your hard work. You don’t dwell on it for long anymore. Your mom had made it very clear that she didn’t care about anyone. Including you. 

That’s probably why you warmed up to the league so quickly. You never had the feeling of a family like this. They probably wouldn't call themselves a family if asked but you saw the way they took care of each other and how angry they would get after someone got hurt. You’d never had anyone get angry and defend you after you got hurt. No one in the world who would grieve if you died. Now you had a small friend group who would at least know if you vanished. 

The one night you did get hurt you stumbled back to the building covered in your own blood. Quietly explaining that you couldn't heal yourself with your quirk. It was just another part of your annoying quirk. Spinner had caught you before you hit the ground. He yelled for everyone else to come into the living room and when they did you could see the anger light up on everyone’s face. Your first instinct was to apologize but you were promptly told to shut up by the league's professional arsonist. He went on a rant about how you should never apologize because someone else hurt you. Fire sparking in his hands while he spoke. 

While Toga and Twice started to tend to your wounds Dabi had sat next to you asking about a million questions about what had happened and who had done this to you. Where you had been jumped you could see him perfectly and you made sure to tell him absolutely everything you remembered down to the green and golden lion watch on his wrist. You told him everything you knew before passing out. 

When you woke up the next day, the exact watch your attacker had been wearing was sitting on the table next to your bed. Along with a glass of water and two pills. The watch smelled like burnt hair and clothes. 

Dabi was your favorite hands down. But you’d never admit to it. 

The two of you had very slowly come to like each other. When you first got there, Tomura had told Dabi he had to share his room with you. You weren’t exactly thrilled to have him as a roommate either but the way he had groaned and complained about being roommates had put a sour taste in your mouth. You tried to say you would just sleep on the couch but by that time you were being dragged by the collar into his room. The first few nights you didn’t sleep. Way too nervous to close your eyes next to someone that dangerous but eventually it clicked that Dabi had no intentions on hurting you. Every night he’d flop next to you and play on his phone till he passed out and started snoring. You shared a bed and he surprisingly never tried anything with you. The only time he had ever really touched you was the one night you were freezing and felt the need to complain. So Dabi in all his boldness had rolled on top of you and warmed himself like a human heating blanket. Before you could complain about his weight he was out cold. That night you got no sleep, a little too hot and riled up. That night only added fuel to the fire that was your crush on Dabi.

You think about him way too much. Something about him just got under your skin. He was always close. In the house and out it’s like he was almost glued to you. Hands on your waist lingering close to your ass or him using your head to rest his arm. He’d lay his head on your lap if he got tired and you were near. His hands were always exploring you. If you had a skirt on he would try his luck by dragging his hands down your thigh, squeezing and humming happily. Toga had pointed it out very loudly and in front of everyone. Then in response to her words, Dabi had put his hand around your neck and called you his pet. In Dabi’s defense, you were just as much a tease. Brushing up against him, pushing your body back against his while he slept, purring when he touched you. You saw the way he looked at you as you’d slightly part your legs when he touches your thigh. 

You were a tease and Dabi was fun to pick on. For the last few months the sexual tension had hit a boiling point. One night while pushing your ass against his crotch he had snapped his hands up and caught your hips. Flipping you over onto your back he had growled about how you needed to take responsibility for tent building in his boxers. An awful idea had popped up into your head the urge to test it on Dabi was too much to deny. So that same night you had sucked him off, let him cum in your mouth, swallowed, and then slipped away to the shower. Never letting him actually touch you in the slightest. You barely let him kiss you.

The first time you did this he looked so confused you actually had to choke down a laugh. “Oh, I’m not actually that turned on so I don’t need your help.” Then you wiggled out of his arms and left. Even after you had gotten out of the shower and laid down he tried to touch you and you denied him. That night he wouldn't stop tossing and turning and at some point left. He hadn’t even slept in the same bed as you. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t take him long to figure out your game. Each time he tried to touch you, you would go out of your way to deny him. Only giving him enough skin to skin contact to keep him chasing. Telling him that he could only have your mouth. He never stopped you from getting him off. It was the one time he really showed you how he was feeling even if it was just blind lust you loved everything about this situation. You loved the control. He would hiss through the blow job about you being a fucking tease and how one day he was going to ruin you. 

The only downside was that he absolutely did turn you on. Every time you went into the shower it was either to calm yourself down or to finish yourself off while thinking of him. You always thought about giving up the game and letting your body have what it truly wanted but your pride always won out. 

~ 

It was just another Tuesday with the league but for some reason today was different. The whole day you felt hot and you couldn't stop glancing at the man you dreamed about. You didn’t mean to, it just seemed like your eyes wandered to him. Everytime he caught your eyes he would wink, almost like he knew everything going on with your body. There was months of frustration built up in you and you couldn't fight it off. Giving up and zoning out the whole day. You hadn’t noticed that Dabi had left on a mission and that the whole meeting had come to an end. 

“(Y/N) hello? Anybody in there?” You snapped out of your haze. Twice was waving a hand back and forth in front of your face. “The meetings over now.” 

“Who were you dreaming about (Y/N)? Does his name start with a D?” Toga looked at you while tossing her knife. She always looked so happy picking on you about Dabi. “Are you upset he won’t be back till late tonight?”

You blew her off. “Whatever, the person you daydream about names also starts with a D your not any better than me.”

“Deku~” She hummed his name. “But you just said that I’m no better than you so are you admitting that you daydream about him?” 

“No.” You got up from your seat and headed to your room. The sexual frustration actually starting to make you angry. No one deserved to deal with your own personal mess.

“Come back! He’s not even here, this is your chance to confess your love.”

“I’m not in love with anyone. I’ll come out later and hang out with you but I’m tired right now.” Making up an excuse on the fly to get away from everyone. You were riled up and just wanted a release. 

Since Dabi wasn’t home you could actually just let loose. He wasn’t going to be back for a while and knowing that eased off a bit of the pressure. Locking the bedroom door behind you and even the bathroom door just in case. Thinking you’ll just open the bedroom door once your done and no one would have a clue about your shower adventure.

~

No matter how fast you pumped your fingers in and out of yourself you just couldn’t get yourself off. Lost in a haze from trying desperately to cum your breath stopped as you heard the doorknob to the bathroom jiggle. Your roommate’s voice coming through the door. It had been only an hour after Dabi had left. There was no reason he should be back. 

“Doll are you alright in there? Your being kind of loud for someone who’s just taking a shower.” 

Panic rose up in your heart and you tried to squeak out an excuse. Hoping that he wouldn't pick up on your anxiety. “Your back early.” Is all you could manage. You wondered how he had gotten into the room so silently and how quietly he had planned to walk into the bathroom. If you had left the room unlocked he would have shamelessly strolled in like he owned the place. Of course, he could get into his own room regardless of if it was locked or not even if he didn’t have a key he would obviously just pick the damn lock. 

“You sound so pretty baby why don’t you open the door and let me help you.” 

“No, I’m good.” This time you slowed your words down. Frantically trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation with your pride intact. You were still having fun with denying Dabi anything but a blowjob. 

“(Y/N)” The way he called your name was only working you up more. His voice so sweet yet dangerous at the same time. He jiggled the doorknob again. “Open the door”

Regardless of his tone of voice, he didn’t scare you. The door to the bathroom didn’t have any holes to where he could pick the lock open. So he was just stuck outside and you enjoyed knowing that you didn’t have to come out until you were good and ready. “No, I don’t think I will.” 

“But don’t you think my name would sound so good on your lips. Stop being a brat and let me help. You’ve been such a tease for months and it’s hurting you more than me.” 

“I don’t think you deserve to hear me moan your name.” 

He let out a loud huff that was out of character and really cute. Even from the other room you could feel his frustration building. You wondered how far you could push the limits. “Give it a shot I’m sure you’ll like it, baby.” He jiggled the doorknob again as if that was going to work.

An awful thought popped into your head. “Oh okay give me a moment.” You stopped the water just to make sure he heard you loud and clear. He wasn’t about to get what he wanted anytime soon. Taking a deep breath in you let out the prettiest moan you could manage “Tomura~”

The jiggling of the doorknob stopped. 

“Is that good enough for you Dabi?” He didn’t respond. Maybe you had just pissed him off and he stormed away. Regardless you were having a great time. “Was that the wrong name?” Deciding to push the limits again you moan out another name. “Overhaul~”

And then you smelled something burning. Suddenly this game didn’t seem very fun. The creak of the door slowly opening had your heart racing.

“How funny sweetheart those were not the names I wanted.” You stayed silent. Completely going blank as Dabi’s footsteps inched closer to the shower. When he reached you he spent no time teasing and pulled back the shower curtain. stepping into the tub with you. He didn’t seem to mind that he was still fully clothed. Backing you up against a wall he ran his hand through your hair. “What? No more jokes? You were having so much fun a few seconds ago what changed?” 

“Dabi I-“ 

He covered your mouth with one of his fingers. “That’s enough. You seemed to have forgotten who I am so I’m going to give you a lesson you’ll never forget.” A sharp smile formed on his face. He wasn’t pleased by your stunt and everything about him radiated danger.

You giggled as a fear response. Figuring you may as well go down with the ship. “Are you positive you’ll be able to do that?”

“Are you challenging me?” He pushed his body up against yours pinning you to the warm shower wall and his body. His eyes seemed brighter than normal. Leaning down he nipped at the shell of your ear. “You never really understand when you are in a position where talking back is a bad idea.” His lips slid down to your next and bit down. He ignored you jolting up and whining about how it hurt. He just started sucking at the same spot.

“Don’t leave a mark the others will see.”

He hummed against your skin. Your words only made him suck harder. You bit your tongue, not wanting to let him know that something as simple as that could make you squirm. 

You continued to complain as he kept sucking hard at different spots on your neck. Obviously He was making sure he was leaving marks. He only went up higher and higher to the point where only a turtle neck would be able to cover them. Bite marks that stung and he was only nice enough to leave a few gentler kisses on your cheek.

When you tried to wrap your arms around him he caught both your hands and pinned them above you. “Oh no no no. All those times I wanted to touch you and you didn’t let me. You think you’re just gonna get whatever you want?” You opened your mouth to respond but his other hand wrapped around your throat making you hesitate. “I’m going to let go of your arms and you are going to keep them to yourself.” When he let go his hand immediately went down to your lips. “Open those pretty lips of yours and suck. I know how much you like me in your mouth.” 

“I-“ the minute you opened your mouth he slipped in two fingers. You obeyed him doing exactly what he loved so much. His eyes darkened as he watched you. It took a lot to keep your hands down. His other hand was still around your neck and every time you stopped swirling your tongue he would squeeze. 

He forced his leg between your thighs. Starting to grind his knee against you only made keeping quiet harder. You couldn't help the blush that warmed your cheeks. He groaned enjoying the honesty. 

“I haven’t even really touched you but your blushing. I was being nice and letting you suck my fingers before but the look in your eyes is begging me to speed this up.” He pulled his fingers out and dropped to his knees. Roughly grabbing your thigh and throwing your leg over his shoulder. As soon as he had you stable he took an agonizingly slow lick up your pussy and you bucked into him. That earned a sharp smack to your ass and you let out a hiss.

“Okay sweetheart here’s the deal. I’m going to finger fuck you nice and slow and depending on how nicely you beg I’ll consider letting you cum.”

“I’m not begging you for shit.”

Another slap. “That’s no way to talk to someone who’s about to hold you still and fuck you however they like. The only way for you to get out of this is to ask nicely. You're capable of that right?” He took another long lick to your pussy. “And if you don’t speak nicely to me willingly then there are other methods to draw out your pretty voice.”

This time he didn’t give you time to respond. He bit down into your thigh and in response, you squeaked. Laughing at you while he worked his fingers into your pussy. He pumped into you fast a few times before slowing down to a sickeningly slow pace. His fingers were searching for your sweet spot and once he found it he started drawing back slowly before roughly snapping his fingers up into the same spot. Out of habit, you tried to grind back against his hand faster than he was going. The was when his hand dug into your hip, keeping you still. You tried to wiggle out of his grasp but the more you fought him the harder he held down. 

“How greedy.” A long moan left your lips when his mouth started to suck on your clit. Wet noises getting louder the longer his fingers moved in and out of you. Despite his threats, his fingers were speeding up. Mouth sucking harder every time you huffed or moaned. You were already so worked up before he had even broken into the bathroom so it didn’t take long for heat to build up within you and leave you panting. 

“You look a little worked up there doll. Need me to go faster?” Every single time he moved his fingers they hit your sweet spot and you started clenching around him. Then he pulled out, ruining your oncoming orgasm and making you growl. “Were you about to come? I thought only Tomura could make you cum so I figured I should give up trying.”

“Dabi you asshole I-I was just playing around.”

“I’m just playing around too.” He pumped his digits back into you once then stuck them in his mouth. Making a show of cleaning his fingers. “So when you fucked creep show out there did he taste you like this? Does he know how sweet you taste.”

“No. Like I said I was just playing around.” 

“Have you ever considered you play too much doll? I've seen firsthand how much trouble you can get into it.”

“If I’m having fun then I’m playing just the right amount.”

Dabi flashed you a lazy smirk. You didn’t know you had said a bit too much until he started taking off his clothes. Once fully undressed he turned on the shower again.

“Do you wanna cum or do you wanna play? You can only pick one.”

Huffing you answered honestly. Glad he wasn’t making you beg for it. “I wanna cum.”

“Aw was that so hard?” 

Before you could call him a bitch he had grabbed the showerhead and pressed the warm water up against your cunt. You almost crumpled to the floor from the water pressure. 

“Fuck! Wait wait-“ You squealed and tried to reverse but there was nowhere to run in a shower that small. You were stuck and completely at his mercy. 

He didn’t argue when you threw your arms around him to stop from falling. Laughing in your face he didn’t take his eyes away from you. Thoroughly enjoying your suffering. The way you threw your head back while panting did things to him. 

“Wait? Why you said you wanted to cum so I’m helping.”

“Motherfucker-“

He leaned down and forced you into one of the roughest kisses of your life. Only letting up when he knew you couldn't breathe but not before biting hard enough to draw blood from your lip. “Motherfucker isn’t my name doll.”

“And doll isn’t mine but you don’t seem to have a problem with calling me that.” You managed to work out a sentence even while almost at your peak. Your limit was approaching fast. 

“Your right I don’t have a problem. Do you?” 

“I do now.”

“Alright well let’s make a deal if you call out my name when you cum then I’ll call you by yours. Sound okay?” 

You didn’t respond. Choosing to close your eyes and tilt your head back and let your orgasm wash over you. You would have hummed happily in victory of not saying his name if he would have pulled the water away from you. 

“Dabi I’m sensitive.”

“Tragic princess.”

“Dabi I can't, it's too much.”

This time he was the one to ignore you. He moved to finger you again. Making you howl in pleasure and pain.

“Oh god please.”

“Wrong name.”

“I can’t- I won’t beg.”

“Then you're gonna be here for a long time.”

He kept his promise. Not letting up one inch as he moved his fingers way too fast yet you still bucked into him. Soon you came again. 

“Dabi baby-“ immediately realizing the words that came out you closed your mouth tight. 

“Yes hunny? Are you asking to cum again? No problem.” 

“Dabi wait I can’t-“

“You can and you will. Do you understand now? I’m in this for the long run, for as long as it takes until you say my name. I’m going to win so you can give up any moment.”

You only sort of kind of heard him. Your head was foggy and now instead of bucking into his hand, you were trying desperately to get away from your roommate. Not wanting to lose but so badly wanting the overstimulation to stop. His fingers never stopped and combined with the water making you scream.

“Okay, you win! I’m sorry please please Dabi let up I promise I’ll behave!” 

“Sorry I didn’t hear that.”

“You as-“ you choked knowing those words would earn you another round of teasing that you couldn’t take. “Dabi my legs are numb I promise I’ll behave I’ll do whatever just let up!”

He kissed you softer this time. Pulling his finger out and the water away from you. Slowly coming down from the high you opened your eyes to find a very proud man in front of you. You swallowed the urge to be mean considering you couldn't take anything else. You tried to lean over to turn off the water but he boxed you in. 

“Oh no princess that’s staying on.”

“Why.”

“Cause with what I’m about to do to you, you’ll need the shower on to cover up your cries.” It was only now you realized he was rock hard. 

Licking your lips you tried to drop to your knees but once again he kept you standing. 

“What?”

“It’s so cute you think I’m gonna let you suck me off. Don’t get me wrong your mouth is amazing but considering the way you were clenching down on my fingers your pussy is going to be even better.”


End file.
